robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Eulogy
| season = Robotech: The New Generation | number = 68 | image = Eul 1.jpg | airdate = 5 June, 1985 | writer = Steve Kramer | director = Robert V. Barron | previous = Paper Hero | next = The Genesis Pit}} "Eulogy" is the 68th episode of the Robotech tv series, part of Robotech: The New Generation saga. Summary Scott Bernard and his Group come across a well protected city in South America where Scott`s inspiration, Jonathan Wolfe , a Legendary Pilot of the REF that was thought to MIA, is figthing the invid. Synopsis Deep inside Reflex Point, the Invid have performed a strange, primordial ritual. As the Invid Regess surveys the new empire, she is aware of the human renegades still at large. Although their numbers are growing, they pose no immediate threat to Invid domination. Still, the Regess thinks it best to terminate them before they do. It would be especially distressing if they were to stumble on the Genesis Pits before the larvae evolve into their ultimate form. The Invid Mother increases her search for the remaining hostiles. Scott Bernard gets good news. Colonel Jonathan Wolfe, a volunteer from Admiral Hunter's Reclamation Force sent against the Robotech Masters, is alive. Wolfe's legendary exploits have made him one of the best known heroes of the Robotech Wars and an inspiration for all young defenders. Scott is thrilled to meet the colonel face to face, holding his ground against the Invid in a small town. "I can still remember the day Colonel Wolfe left after joining the Earth Reclamation Forces," Scott tells his friends. "He turned up missing, and we thought he was dead. Amazing. He's been here fighting the Invid all this time." Rand agrees. "With a guy like that blasting away at your side, it's no wonder the soldiers here aren't worried." "Yeah...but there's something going on here. This town's too lax." Scott is puzzled as he watches the carefree troopers. "Do they think Jonathan Wolfe's going to keep beating back the Invid all by himself?" Lancer is skeptical, too. "This town really has a party mentality. I don't know what they're thinking, but it sure seems weird." Scott keeps the rest of his observations to himself. He's disturbed by the careless atmosphere so close to Invid strongholds, but forgets his misgivings when Wolfe asks him to be a member of the new Wolfe Pack. Wolfe wants Scott's help in an assault against an Invid hive. The mission is a disaster, Invid are waiting for them. Wolfe is the only member of the team to return. Rand and Rook insist on going back for Scott immediately. Wolfe reluctantly agrees to help. Rand and Rook split off from the colonel to cover more ground and are almost killed by Invid. Then Rand doubles back, only to find Wolfe accepting protoculture energy ells from an Invid scout. Rand is furious when he confronts the colonel. Rook calls Rand and Wolfe; she has found the wounded Scott Bernard. Rand blurts out what he has just discovered. Scott is livid with rage and pain. Before Wolfe can attempt to justify his actions, they are attacked by more Invid. As they battle their way out, Colonel Wolfe is severely injured. Afterward, when Scott tries to take Wolfe back to the tow, the colonel remains behind. He wants to die: "A traitor should die on the open plain like this so the buzzards can pick at his body. When I think of the lives I traded to the Invid so I'd be spared...My wife...my boy..." The Regess receives a report advising that the human informer has been killed. She is unconcerned. Other agents -- Invid bred -- will keep her informed of the freedom fighters' progress. Memorable quotes to be added Background information * "Eulogy" was based on the original Japanese episode of Genesis Climber MOSPEADA entitled "Jonasan no Erejī" (Meaning "Jonathan's Elegy" in English) that was aired 20 November, 1983 in Japan. References Characters * Annie LaBelle * Rand * Scott Bernard * Lunk * Lancer * Rook Bartley * Jonathan Wolfe * Tom Vessels and vehicles * Cyclone * Alpha Fighter Other to be added Cast * Greg Snegoff as Scott Bernard * Frank Catalano as Rand * Susie London as Rook Bartley * Emilie Colleen de Azevedo Brown as Annie LaBelle * Cam Clarke as Lance Belmont * Richard Epcar as Lunk * Tom Wyner as Jonathan Wolfe * J. Jay Smith as the Narrator External links * * 08 68